legobeybladesfandomcom-20200213-history
Building - Getting started
This guide is written with the experience of trial and error. The goal is to familiarise new comers with Lego beyblades. This does not guarantee superior LBBs, only the basic design issues. Warning: Lego parts may be worn or broken when used with lego beyblades. 'Legend:' : LBB = Lego BeyBlade : ATK = Attack/Offence : DEF = Defence : STM = Stamina : BLC = Balance Size An LBB should not be build too height nor width. The momentum will kick in with width LBBs; ergo the launching will be harder especially with pull-back motor launchers. Height will be visible when a LBB takes a low hit. The LBB will be more likely to wobble and fall as the weight is located high. Although, a small LBB is more vulnerable due to lower weight, it's compact design makes it much easier to launch and have STM. Weight Somewhat even more important aspect, LBB's weight desides it's STM, BLC, ATK and DEF. Higher weight does mean that the LBB will be tougher to launch but it only matters with pull-back motor launchers. Hand used ripcords and strings only mean: pull harder. As the LBB gains a lot of rotational power, it's stats are increased. This simply means LBBs will spin longer and be harder to topple. Problem is that there are no lego parts with direct weight increasing capability that would be sized ideally. Rather many will see the weight only be increased by making the LBB larger. Not that they are any inferior, they just drift away from the originals, and their hand fitting size. The builder is suggested to use as much small parts as possible without ruining the struction and design. Additionally, making detailed top desings with small parts does help. These will give that slight weight increase. Design A LBB is by all means inferior to the original. Design of the ATK/DEF ring should be aimed as round as possible. A bit oval is not a big deal. A round ( ) design will give the most symmetrical struction to the LBB, giving it better stats. LBBs tend to be best with DEF design. Due to their low power and weight any large ATK blades, spikes etc. will only drain more of their STM and cause them to wobble faster. Reason? They do more stinging than slicing damage, and that doesn't fit with LBBs. DEF design is easier to do. It needs less special parts to be effective. Simple shapes are round, hexagon, bit oval, star and cross. The metal fusion Beyblades are clearly more DEF type, due to their round design and lack of slicing edges. Simple way to determine LBB's DEF abilities is to stick a 1x6 or larger plate at the spinning LBB from the side. If the LBB bounces off a lot, it has high ATK, if it grinds the plate, it has high DEF. Building the LBB to be a reversed triangle, V , can give a great balance to it, just like the original Beyblades. Point Using a sharp point doesn't seem to work so well on LBBs. I suggest using a ball point. This has STM advantage and spins well on most surfaces, BLC superiority. A small but flat point gives ATK power but drains STM and BLC. Only to be used with powerful launcher and LBB as flat point does not spin long nor well. Category:Building